1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Up to now, various optical disc apparatuses compatible with Blu-ray Discs, DVDs, CDs, and other optical discs have appeared. It has been the case that when a malfunction occurs in an optical disc apparatus, the user of the optical disc apparatus requests repair service from the manufacturer, and the manufacturer having received the request identifies the reason for the malfunction of the optical disc apparatus in which a malfunction occurred.
In view of this, an optical disc apparatus is proposed in prior art, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-63537 in which the type of the disc having an error and the error information is saved in nonvolatile memory to reduce the burden at the time of repair in a case in which an error is generated during operation.
However, the error information in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-63537 cannot be considered to be detailed information, and therefore a problem arises in which time is required to identify the cause of the malfunction.